1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention concerns convertible top automobile bodies, and more particularly a latching mechanism for drawing together and locking the convertible top frame to the windshield with the convertible top in the raised position.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Automobiles having convertible tops include a convertible top frame adapted to be raised or lowered over the passenger compartment of the automobile body. The convertible top frame typically includes a number one bow or a header member at the forward section of the convertible top frame which moves so as to overly a windshield upper frame member extending transversly along the upper edge of the windshield. The header and windshield frame members are required to be drawn together to seal the passenger compartment and lock these members together in order to secure the top in the raised position.
Latching mechanisms have heretofore been provided to carry out this function, but typical such arrangements have included overcenter mechanisms to draw the frame members together upon manipulation of a toggle linkage.
Also, there has been provided spaced camming members cooperating with posts received in the header member upon movement of the convertible top frame to the raised position. Such mechanisms have required a fair degree of strength to operate and it would be advantageous to minimize the level of exertion required in order to improve the convenience of raising and lowering convertible tops.
Furthermore, the exposed linkages and handles etc., inherent in such arrangements present utilitarian, non-esthetic features in the interior of the passenger compartment.
Such elements also constitute hazardous projections in the forward regions of the passenger compartment, always a disadvantage in the design of the interior of the passenger compartment of automobiles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a latching mechanism for convertible top automobiles in which a secure clamping and locking of the frame members is achieved but which requires only a modest exertion to operate, making the operation of the convertible top more convenient over mechanisms heretofore provided.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a latching mechanism in which the operating components exposed provide a smoothly contoured exterior such as to improve the esthetics as well as the safety aspects of such latching mechanism.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such operating mechanism which is simple and reliable, and able to be manufactured at low cost, while providing the aforementioned advantages.